This invention relates to variable displacement piston pumps which maintain constant pressure with variable flow, and particularly, to pumps wherein the shaft assembly can rotate without dissipating energy by agitating hydraulic fluid. More particularly, this invention relates to pumps of the type described which include an internal power limiting arrangement.